Finding Love
by imstupidandobessed194
Summary: BROOKE COMFORTS NATHAN WHEN HE NEEDS IT THE MOST. HE STARTS TO FALL FOR HER LIKE SHE FALLS FOR HIM. MAJOR NB ROMANCE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Finding Love**

_By: Cameran and Rylie_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Haley got on the boat with her mom and dad. She loved family vacations. She sat down and sprayed suntan lotion on her shoulders. The boat started, Haley got up and got on her snorkling gear. The boat stopped near coral reefs. Haley jumped into the water with her parents and looked around. It was so beautiful with orange and pink coral and tons of fish. Her mom looked at her and smiled. They were such a good family even with out her brothers and sisters. Haley got back on the boat and ate dunner with her mom. While her dad drover further out in the ocean. One of the booies had a caution sign saying 'ROCKS AHEAD!'. Haley didn't worry they had done this before. Her dad turned arond to say something to Haley. If he hadn't turned around they could have lived. THe boat hit a rock and spilt in half. Haley fell out and screamed for help. Haley went under. She tried to come up but the tide was too strong. As she drowned she saw the terror in her parents eyes and her mom mouthing I love you. Right before she died Nathan flashed through her head.

* * *

"Hey man." Lucas greeted Nathan with that manly guy shake/hug thing as they met at the rivercourt for a little one on one.  
  
"What's up?" Nathan asked as they started to play.  
  
"Nothing really, have you talked to Haley?"  
  
"No she didn't call me this morning."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
The boys played there game. Lucas winning by one point. They walke dback to Nathan's apartment when they finished arguing if Lucas's basket really counted.  
  
"I'm goanna call Haley." Nathan said as they walked into his apartment.  
  
"I'll look for a game." Lucas replied sitting down on the couch.  
  
As he started to flip channels, something caught his eye on the news.  
  
"A boat went down today after hitting large rocks in the middle of the ocean. The three passengers have been indentified as Harold James, Marsha James, and there daughter Haley James." The news caster explained.  
  
As they said Haley's name Nathan was standing next to the couch phone to his ear. The phone he was holding dropped to the floor before he fell on the couch next to Lucas who was in shock. They both just sat there untill the doorbell rang. Lucas answered the door to see Brooke.  
  
"Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I need to drop something off for Haley. It's from Peyton, Haley didn't answer her door."  
  
"Now's not a really good time. Have you watched the news."  
  
"Lucas come on."  
  
"Haley died out in the ocean today."  
  
"What?" Let me talk to Nathan.  
  
"Hey Brooke." Nathan muttered.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sor..."  
  
"Stop, I just need to be alone. Lucas, Brooke please."  
  
"Okay call me if you need anything." Lucas siad wlaking out.  
  
"Me too." Brooke said before following Lucas out.  
  
"Luke I'm really sorry. Do you need a ride?" Brooke asked leaning against her car.  
  
"No thanks, I think walking is goanna help." Lucas answered.  
  
"Okay." Brooke repied before driving off.

* * *

Brooke laid on her bed thinking about all the crappy things she had done to Haley. She actually felt guilty. Mainly because Haley didn't deserve it. Her thoughts were interupted by her cell phone ringing.  
  
_"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Brooke it's Nathan. Can you come over? I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks." Nathan said before hanging up.  
  
_

* * *

Nathan hugged Brooke as she walked into the apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan." Brooke said as they sat down on the coch.  
  
"I keep watching the news waiting for them to tell me they were kidding and that she's alright."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not goanna happen. Just wondering but why did you invite me over? We never talk."  
  
"Maybe that's the point. We never talk so you can't judge me. And you know what it's like to lose somebody you love, I mean Lucas and all."  
  
Nathan and Brooke sat down and talked and talked for over two hours. Nathan even forgot that he was talking to Brooke, and thought of Haley. He leaned in and started to kiss Brooke...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
_Finding Love After The Drama!  
  
By: Cameran and Rylie!!!  
_


End file.
